Incluso si las lilas se marchitan
by Inugami Elric
Summary: Porque es la mejor amiga, porque siempre estará con ellos. Friendship!Winry/Elrics


_**Incluso si las Lilas se marchitan…**_

Por Inugami

**Notas previas: **Los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist pertenecen a sus autores y a los que han comprado la licencia y esto que escribo es sólo por ocio, no gano nada de dinero a pesar de lo mucho que lo necesito -_-U.

En esta ocasión traigo un mini-fic sobre Winry y el aprecio que les tiene a los Elric, en especial a Ed. Y aunque siempre he pensado que ella es más una hermanita para ellos que una potencial novia, pues que a veces nacen estos fics sin que uno lo espere. En este caso, inspirado por una canción de Rurutia, una poco conocida cantante japo que tiene temas preciosos *-*.

Ninguna advertencia extraña, pueden leer con toooooooda calma ^__^. Narrado en primera persona desde la perspectiva de Winry.

**~*~*~**

Después de las últimas nevadas, el tiempo en Resembool empieza a ser menos frío cada día. Algunas de las aves migratorias que habían partido, comienzan a volver de a poco, mientras el hielo comienza a derretirse, dejando que los lirios y narcisos comiencen a brotar entre la nieve, en especial cerca del río.

Día tras día, veo que el verdor regresa poco a poco a los campos. La vida vuelve a despertar, los animales están más activos, hay más calidez… Hasta que el florecimiento de las lilas marca el regreso de la primavera.

Toda la belleza ha vuelto… Pero ustedes no han regresado.

Saben que nuestra casa es su casa. Que siempre los estaremos esperando, que por mucho que me queje cuando Ed llega con el automail destrozado es una alegría volverlos a ver, como la naturaleza muestra su felicidad cuando llega la primavera, haciendo florecer las lilas.

Recuerdo que solíamos subir esas colinas que parecían tocar el cielo, sólo para ver los verdes valles salpicados de flores rosa, amarillo, rojo y blanco. Pero también para ver esos hermosos arbustos que se llenaban de flores lila que eran mecidas con el viento frío de la primavera.

Cada vez que pienso en ello, cada vez que veo las lilas que crecen cerca de mi ventana siendo agitadas por el viento, esparciendo su fragancia, mi nostalgia revive y mi corazón llora un poco.

Fue una primavera cuando nos dijeron adiós por última vez. Me da mucha pena pensar en esa ocasión…

Y mis recuerdos de niñez vuelven a hacerse presentes, como cuando jugábamos a las escondidas y alguno de los dos – generalmente Al – me encontraba. Yo solía ocultarme en sitios oscuros aunque tenía miedo, así que cuando abrían la puerta y dejaban entrar la luz me ponía sumamente feliz.

El aroma de las lilas se colaba por la ventana. Era llevado por el aire, como en este momento en que todo el valle huele con ese perfume.

Sé que para cumplir con los objetivos y sueños que tienen deben llevar ese estilo de vida y estar lejos de nosotros. Sé que para recuperar sus cuerpos normales deben pasar por todo eso, pero me entristece saberlos tan distantes. Me gustaría que confiaran más en mi, o en la abuela, me gustaría que expresaran un poco más lo que sienten… Yo siempre intento expresar mi cariño por ustedes, pero es esa distancia que ponen entre ustedes y yo la que me hace reprimirme un poco.

Sus voces aún resuenan en mi memoria, aún cuando se ha desvanecido de este lugar…

Pero saben? Es ese mismo cariño, esa luz que nació en nuestra infancia y que se hizo cada vez más luminosa la que me hace seguir adelante, con más fuerza, con más empeño. Porque aún cuando ustedes sean algo distantes, puedo sentir que me quieren… No olvidaré los momentos alegres, pero tampoco los tristes, porque los compartimos juntos y eso es lo que importa.

Porque estamos juntos en las buenas y en las malas. Y porque quiero ayudarlos, es que me esfuerzo cada día para construir los mejores automail. Si son necesarios, si mi ayuda es necesaria para que puedan continuar su viaje y sus sueños, soy feliz de poder dar lo mejor de mi a través de los automails que ayudan a Ed a avanzar y a crear.

Las lilas florecen cada primavera. Florecían así la última vez que nos vimos.

Supongo que hemos madurado un poquito desde ese entonces.

Y hoy que les veo nuevamente, sé en esa mirada que aunque partan de nuevo – incluso si se van sin decir adiós – ustedes volverán algún día. Quizás pasen meses, años sin que nos veamos, pero quizás la próxima vez que eso suceda, ya hayan recuperado sus cuerpos.

Por eso seguiré adelante. Incluso si las lilas mueren y la próxima primavera no vuelven a florecer, yo seguiré con mis sueños al igual que ustedes, porque nuestros caminos se volverán a unir.

**~*~*~**

**Notas finales:** No acaba de convencerme (seee, como casi todos mis fics :P), pero Winry es de esas personas que no se rinden tan fácilmente. Tal vez por ser una chica, se muestra un poco más madura que Ed y Al, y por eso suele ser un apoyo para ellos, es una muchacha fuerte sin dejar de lado su lado dulce… *-* a mí me encanta!.

La canción que inspiró esto se llama "Rira ga chitte mo", que traducido es… "Incluso si las lilas se marchitan". Bueno, puede que en Resembool no se suelan ver muchas flores (XD), pero en todas las partes de campo la primavera suele llenar de flores los valles, lo sé por experiencia propia ^_^U.

Bueno, menos relleno y tanto si te gustó como si no, por favor deja tu review, lo agradezco montones (eso sí, nada de _flames_, que Roy no tiene por qué meterse :P)


End file.
